


Fireworks

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Kissing, Lukas drives a car, M/M, New Year's Eve, Philkas - Freeform, gabe is the best dad ever, helen is a worried mom, the boys are in love, the boys on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: It's New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Philkas New Year's Eve story, from a blurb I posted on my Twitter (@hingit83 - follow me!)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it :)

Helen certainly looks more worried than she should when Philip comes down to the living room. He's wearing his best trousers and a new shirt, dark blue and so grown up, and Helen smiles a little when she looks him over.

“So what time is Lukas coming to pick you up?”

“He should be here in a few minutes,” Philip says. He still blushes a little, because they’re talking about his boyfriend, picking him up.

“And do you- will you need anything? Cash – have you got your keys?”  
Helen’s never fretted so much before; but then again, this is her first New Year's Eve as a mother. She knows that parties can get quite rowdy, and so Philip kind of understands.   
He chuckles a little and looks down, at the hands he's wringing over his stomach. He feels a bit guilty that she's worrying so much, especially as he knows that they're not really going to a party; but he also knows that she wouldn't feel any better if she knew what they're actually planning to do.

He's saved by Gabe appearing at the kitchen door, one of his sweet smiles on his face as he dries up his hands, puts the cloth away and walks over to his wife.  
“Don't worry Babe. It’s just a New Year’s Party, and we trust the guys, don't we?” he says while hugging her shoulder and squeezing her to him a little. He winks at Philip and Philip chuckles again, and then, as if he has a sixth sense, he looks up outside the window and Bo’s car appears.

“It's nice of Bo to let Lukas borrow his car tonight.” Gabe’s voice is firm and encouraging; next to him, Helen clears her throat and Philip knows that, even after days of convincing and reassurances from both himself and Gabe, she's still adjusting to the idea that Lukas is driving Philip around in Bo’s car. I know a motorbike can be even more dangerous, Helen had clarified. It's just irrational. What can I say.

“I, I have to go, guys” Philip says then, and smiles at the both of them, almost apologetic but really, relieved. He was about to tell them the truth and that wasn't in the plans. “Thanks for dinner. I won't be too late.”

He leaves to Gabe wishing him to ‘have fun, son’, and even though Philip feels guilty about Helen, he knows that Gabe will make sure she has a good night, too.

The engine is still going as he climbs into the passenger seat. Lukas is smiling, wide and happy; he looks so dashing in his navy trousers and white shirt, and Philip's heart maybe skips a beat.

“Hey,” Lukas’ husky voice greets. Philip leans over towards him and pecks him on the lips.

“So we have popcorn and cheetos, and soda, and I also stole some of my dad’s champagne for later, because he never drinks it”, Lukas announces, still smiling, as he backs up into the curb and pulls up onto the road.

“Lukas!” Philip can't help but laugh. “He’ll find out. You're so screwed.”

Lukas pinches him lightly on the thigh with the hand that's not on the steering wheel. “Stop being such a party pooper.”

“You did not just say ‘party pooper.’”

The drive to the lookout spot seems shorter than it actually is, and it might just be because Philip’s heart is beating faster than normal and he can't stop smiling. They tease each other affectionately – Philip laughs at the songs Lukas tunes the radio to, and Lukas tickles him and pinches his tummy, and Philip tells him off because he needs to keep his eyes on the road and Lukas says that he is, we’re at a traffic light, you grandpa.

Once they get there, it's like Lukas said: nobody is around. The view is amazing though: the lights of Red Hook glitter and blink in the black of the night, and that tiny town seems so much bigger than it actually is. Lukas shuts the engine off but makes sure they can turn the heating on if they get cold; Philip pulls out the blanket they stashed in the glove compartment last time, and wraps it around them both.

When he'd mentioned that he didn't really feel like going to a party for New Year's Eve, Lukas hadn't hesitated for one second and suggested this spot straightaway. ‘It’s the best place to watch the fireworks’.   
Philip had almost cried. That's what they always did, he and his mom, every New Year’s Eve: they watched the fireworks together, huddled close under a fleece blanket that smelled a bit of cigarettes but mostly just of Anne.

Soon enough, the lights start popping and fizzing in the sky above them and over Red Hook. Philip settles with his head against Lukas’ shoulder and watches, fascinated, and it's so weird because fireworks are always the same yet they're always different, and he can't help but look on in wonder, and gasp every now and then at the purple, the orange, the yellow that spring as if from the clouds. He feels Lukas giggle next to him; then his lips against his hair, the tender kiss pressed there. Lukas’ arm is around his shoulders and his hand squeezes his arm, a bit like Gabe did with Helen.   
Philip feels safe.

And when the fireworks have all but fizzled out, he allows himself to be distracted. Lukas’ mouth is a temptation he is always too weak to resist, especially when it kisses the side of his throat, and behind his ear, and his cheek. And then his mouth.   
They kiss, sweet pecks and licks to each other’s lips, smiling into it as they whisper ‘Happy new year’ to each other, but then passion takes over and Philip really resents the space between the seats, the fact that he's unable to push his body against his boyfriend, get the contact they both suddenly desperately need.

“Let's do it here, in the car.” Lukas, of course, always wants what he wants. Philip moans against his lips, and whispers back, with his eyes closed.

“Getting arrested isn't in my New Year's Eve plans, Lukas…”

“Come on. You can sit on top of me right here.”

Lukas’s voice is husky and he sounds tender as well as leery right there. It does things to Philip’s belly; and so he moans softly again, chases Lukas’ mouth that playfully moves out of reach. He would do what Lukas is saying in an instant, if they both didn't know that it'd be uncomfortable, and they also definitely don't fancy being escorted home by the Poughkeepsie police.

“We’ll plan better next time,” Philip says, and he can't believe he's conceding. He's kissed deeply as a reward, and then Lukas smiles on his lips, and Philip knows he's happy. They both are.

They don't stay much longer. They agreed they would go back to Philip’s house – there is no way they aren't spending the night together on New Year's Eve – and Philip said that if Gabe and Helen are still up, they’ll wait with them until they go to sleep before sneaking up into his room – he still feels self conscious about them knowing that Lukas spends the night, he still pretends that they don't realise, and he thinks Helen does the same.   
But only Gabe is still around when they come in; he's having a drink, and smiles at them.

“Happy new year, Mr Caldwell,” Lukas greets, in that shy way of his that always makes Philip grin and want to tease him.   
Gabe stands up, and pats Philip’s shoulder. “You too, Lukas.” He smiles again. “Goodnight, boys.” And then he just pads towards the bedroom where Helen has already retreated to.

Philip takes his hand and tugs, ‘Come on let's go’, and there's amusement in his voice, his brown eyes shine excitedly.

Lukas leaves the champagne on the table, for Helen and Gabe tomorrow, and he knows that his dad won't really mind at all.

 


End file.
